Cuddling in the Dark Larry Stylinson AU
by TasteMeStyles
Summary: Harry will always remember, it was amazing but also embarrassing, but why was it so wrong? Well Lou had a girlfriend, they're straight, and they were putting too much on the line but cuddling with Lou brought out some kind of unspoken desire. Sorry bout the wait peeps but i will continue by September! and i will have it up on twitter too KevinKisses.
1. Playing In The dark

Of coarse Harry and Louis played around. A lot, but when the whole Larry Stylinson mishap came along, their playing was on mute. Only in the flat or around the boys, Harry never had feeling for Louis like that but it never bothered him that they had kissed or touched each other in a way that wasn't explainable but felt so amazingly good.

Harry felt like it was only yesterday when Louis came home that night a little bit after 3 am; Harry hadn't worried because Louis was usually with Eleanor when he came home around these late hours.

_Louis stumbled across the living room, dumbly looking for a light switch as if he forgot where it was, he was a bit tipsy and off his top as he finally found it only to come face to face with Harry's sleepily figure, rubbing his eyes as he spoke. _

"_Lou…? Where the hell have you been you could have at least phoned me?" Harry said his voice rough with sleep, as Louis rolled his eyes at the teen for sounding just like a girl. _

"_Calm Haz, I was with my girlfriend… Maybe you should get yah self one so you don't have to worry about me." Louis replied groggily of coarse Harry didn't take it to his heart but it sent off a bad vibe towards him as he nodded and began to walk back to his room._

"_I'm sorry." Louis said in an almost pleading way as Harry stopped his journey and waited for Lou to continue._

"_I-I'm just a bit tired." He said not trying to further explain things failing when Harry looked at him with a look of concern._

"_Can we cuddle tonight?" Louis said looking down at his feet innocently as Harry chuckled and nodded as him and Louis left to Harry's room. Usually Harry slept with Louis when they were upset, nervous, or just too tired to leave each others embrace._

_It developed as a way of saying "I'm here or I care." _

_It was comfortable and Harry usually slept with only boxers, but Louis completely stripped, he plopped on to the bed with a sigh and waited for Harry's embrace. _

"_Well Haz, get in the bed." Louis' voice was hushed as Harry pushed him self under the covers and faced Louis, he smelled like alcohol and Eleanor. It was as if Eleanor had stained him, washing over him like a wave of stink or overly scented perfume. Harry's nose wrinkled; in a way of stopping the smell he turned over causing Lou to spoon his back. He could feel the warmth of Louis' skin consuming him, his breath hitched as Louis' lips nipped at the skin of his shoulder. It wasn't in a playful manner as his teeth nibbled ever so lightly._

"_Lou.." Harry almost keened as Louis' lips continued their exploration on the soft skin, soon his tongue darted out and made contact making Harry officially moan, Lou smiled and brought his lips up to Harry's neck as his hand found its way on Harry's hips, teasingly above the younger boy's boxers. Harry was indulged in the moment that he hadn't noticed Louis leaning upwards, as their lips connected and the kiss was slow and on Louis' behalf a bit sloppy, Louis made his way under the hem of Harry's boxers running his fingers against the skin under his waistband. _

_Harry coming to realization as to what was happening began to pull away, only stopping as Lou's tongue traced his bottom lip and then nibbled seductively asking for permission to touch Harry. _

_Without a hesitation Harry moaned in response as Lou wrapped his hand delicately around Harry's length. Squeezing the head and then moving all the way down and back up in a practiced movement, in slow even strokes. Harry disconnected their lips and let his head fall onto the pillow as his whole body quivered next to Lou. Lou's eyes watched the boy intently with his tongue on the side of his mouth. He liked vulnerable Harry, the way he responded to his touch, he was becoming hard and the proof was now pressing against Harry's side. Soon Louis' slow jerks were fast and the strides became smaller only focusing on the tip and a bit below the tip, Harry couldn't help but bring his hips up to meet Lou's hand in the strokes. Then once again his hand slowed causing Harry to whine as he moved his hand down to take control, but Louis batted it away._

"_Lou please-"_

"_Kiss me." Louis said stopping his hand completely as Harry brought his head up to Louis' level and devoured his lips as if magic his hand continued it assault on him._

"_Fuck… Lou" Harry groaned against Louis' lips, his stomach was developing tightness a familiar one which lead to his climax. Louis knowingly sped the motions as fast as he could, as Harry bucked his hips into the older boy's hand and quickly swatted Louis' hand away as his climax washed over him. He rolled onto his side in an attempt to block out what just happened, he had just let Louis' get him off…. What the hell was going on? Was he supposed to help Louis with the same motives or just act as if noting happened?_

"_Y'kay?" Louis' voice broke Harry's train of thought and he looked back at the older boy with a nod, and then answered him with a question._

"_Am I… Do I have to.." Apparently the question was teasing his lips but he didn't know exactly how or what to feel, Louis catching on quickly and smiled taking Harry's hand and bringing it down to his hard member. _

"_I don't what I'm supposed to do." Harry admitted and wrapped his hand around Lou, with a sigh Louis laid back and rubbed his hand up Harry's forearm in a comforting way._

"_Don't think and just do." With that being said Harry followed along and moved his hand up Louis' shaft as if it were his own, surprisingly it didn't seem like a burden and he guessed he was doing well when Lou keened his name._

Harry just wished it had never happened or at least under such circumstances, he and Louis were friends and it would stay at that, or at least he wished. That night was easy to remember but hard to forget. Harry was snapped back into reality as Louis' hand squeezed Harry's knee, a way of getting his attention but they both knew it was for other motives.

"Huh?" Harry asked completely dumbfounded as he forgot he was in an interview and he mindlessly drifted off.

"Well apparently Hazza here is zoned out excuse him, he probably didn't get much sleep. Need a cuddle Haz?" Louis' eyes flashed a glint of mischievousness and his smile was right there too. Was that an invitation to another 'Cuddle session' or was that some type of question to the fans. Whatever it was his lips curled into a small smile and chuckled to himself, Lou was on the same page as him or maybe even a page ahead. But he didn't want this to turn into something more than once but like that night he let Lou take over he did it again by answering.

"I'd love one… maybe tonight." Harry's tone was as sultry as it could get but he covered it with a laugh as Louis' smile dimmed and he knew exactly what he had just got himself into and turned his attention to the interview but he kept his hand on Harry's leg for a lingering second before it fell to his side. Harry now knew he was two pages ahead of Louis and he'd like to keep it that way, even in the dark or not he played if fair.


	2. Hazy Comfort

They couldn't keep their hands off each other once they made it to the flat, Harry pushing the door open behind him as Louis followed along keeping their lips connected.

"That was so stupid of you today…" Louis managed to murmur against the younger boy's lips. Pushing them into a wall that was behind their front door, using his foot Louis shuts the door. Harry took a second to figure out what he was talking about, earlier the inappropriate comment about cuddling. This being a complete turn off, he pushed his palm against Louis' chest and disconnected their lips for a second to defend him self.

"Stupid?"

"You know what I met…" Louis said suddenly feeling the need to press their lips back together, licking his lips in anticipation. He never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Harry right now, well maybe Eleanor but damn Harry came quite close to it.

"You're such a hypocrite. _'You need a cuddle Haz?'._" Harry mocked Louis in a voice he most certainly didn't have but to show the annoyance that laced every word. He didn't even want to speak about it, the problem being that he wasn't in the mood to speak but a _mood _to do everything but speak. Louis baffled by the straight forward attack, took a step back his hands no longer wrapped around the boy's waist but now placed properly on his hips in a sassy way.

"It was a joke." Louis said a bit too loud for his liking as Harry stood still, leaning against the wall lazily. His lips parted and kissed bruised his hair tossed around. If Louis weren't mad at him he could have said he looked gorgeous, but that wasn't the case at any moment Harry was gorgeous with anything he was doing. Louis jumping at the sound of Harry's voice as he mumbled his response in a voice unrecognizable,

"So what we did that night was a joke to you?"

Lou thought to himself for a moment, if he were to be truthful he was drunk, mad at Eleanor, and just overwhelmed with lust that it hurt. Should he say what the reason for his drunken mistake_, _it was a mistake… There was no doubt about that. He committed a crime and didn't know how to commit to anything else but that crime, and here he was again about to do the same thing.

Or should he tell Harry what he wants to hear, anything but the truth would be great. He wouldn't tell him that he regretted it that'd just break the teenager into two. Louis sighed coming to realization he'd hurt the boy either way by taking advantage of him or telling the truth.

"Of coarse not, Hazza." Louis finally said finding his voice to talk, before looking down at his feet and up into the younger boy's eyes, he took in as much as he could in a selfish way. Harry smiled and it made Louis' heart ache and he couldn't help but smile back.

He moved closer towards him now, Harry taking the lead as he pressed their lips together, not knowing that this may be a mistake after all but living the moment right now is what he had in mind. His hand exploring Louis' back as they slid under the older boy's suspenders, unhooking them from his shoulders, his pants suddenly becoming loose around his hips as Harry continued stripping him. They moved backwards the back of Lou's thighs hitting their couch as Harry unknowingly pushed further flipping them over the couch, fortunately they were able to laugh it off, and carried on. Louis leaned over Harry, his light hair hung down his bangs falling over his eyes as they searched for somewhere to start. His short thin fingers caressed Harry's cheeks, adoringly as Harry embraced the touch nudging into it, his eyes closed. He awaited Louis', his lips parted slightly as Louis leaned in and kiss tenderly and gentle. The kiss was becoming weak and not enough, Harry's tongue ran across Louis' bottom lip as Louis accepted it into his mouth and the two explore each other's mouths. Louis' hands tangled them selves into the curly mess of hair pulling lightly.

After a minute of passionate Harry broke the kiss with a slightly agitated moan. He wanted more than this, touching; licking, biting, and pulling hair.

"Getting impatient are we?" Louis asked a retorihcal question feeling Harry's erection pressing against his thigh. He pushed his thigh into him more getting a suppressed moan from the younger boy. Louis smirked satisfied with his actions with no regrets.

"Shut up and let's get on with this." Harry said referring to the problems in their pants, without a second thought their lips reconnected; Louis pushed Harry down onto the couch with all his might, his tongue forcing its way into Harry's mouth. He let his hands travel down towards Harry's lower region, pausing at his belly to feel the ripples of his abs before continuing. Finally getting the boy's pants off, he removed them slowly, and then removed his shirt also leaving the barrier also known as his boxers. Louis cradled Harry's waist, looking down at the boy trying to figure out again where to start off. He seemed puzzled, with Harry there are so many possibilities. Harry squirmed a bit under the gaze and wondered why they have stopped, but as Louis moved downwards he quickly realized what was going to happen. The barrier being removed and Louis' hand moved up and down Harry's shaft, slowly and carefully. The pace confident and coordinated, his thumb running over the head to remove the pre cum, Harry satisfied with the actions moaning loudly. He bites down on his lip to stop him self from moaning Louis' name, he would lose all self control if he did that; that's the last of what he wants right now. Louis sped up his actions getting no reaction, so he decided to do the unthinkable placing his mouth on the head of Harry's penis. His hips jerked upwards in an urge of a new sensation, curses leaving his lips foully as his hand moved to the back of Lou's head. Louis has never done something like this so he took his time bobbing his head, encouraged by Harry's spurred on moans. Slowing his pace at the tip, swirling his tongue around and then taking in as much as he could without choking. His hand moved in a circular motion reaching parts he couldn't with his mouth.

"Lou faster…"

Harry's hand now tangled in Louis' hair pulling gently as Lou complied with his request.

Louis' hands skill-fully moved around the lither of the younger boy's thighs, trying to keep him still, but failing as Harry's hips continued to jerk upwards, practically fucking Lou's mouth his climax bubbling over the surface. Louis continued to suck taking his mouth away only to blow on the sensitive tip. Harry's shaft slick with saliva as Louis pumped as fast as the boy could take. Harry whined squirming slightly under the pressure of his climax, his body begging for release, his fingers entwining in the sheets tightly. Louis watches as the boy writhes under his touch, his head lifting up to look Lou in the eyes, he can see the muscles in his stomach tighten as his strained breathing becomes pants.

"Lou, oh god…" The boy couldn't even manage full sentences as Louis' mouth reconnected with his member. His head slams back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling as his sweat coated body squirms unaccountably his vision becoming blurry with pleasure.

"I-I'm c-c-Cumming!" Louis could feel the release of the boy as his hips arched off the bed his cock hitting the back of Louis' throat gagging him a bit. His muscles tensing up and then falling limply on the bed, a numbing sensation replaced the one of the need and release. The bitter-sweet cum staining Louis' lips, he licked it away enjoying it oddly as Harry focused on the blinding climax.

Louis' hands crept up on his cooling skin, as he spooned the younger boy's back, he kissed his shoulder. The couch being too small and cramped but they stood still as Harry's eyes closed and his head drifted off into sleep without hesitation.

"Harry…"

Harry hummed as response being to clouded to speak correctly, but when Louis didn't automatically respond Harry peeked over his shoulder seeing the boy in a very uncomfortable position.

"Can we please go cuddle somewhere else?"


End file.
